


This is not a love story - (this is)

by Xparrot



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst, Drabbles, Episode Tag, Episode: s04e20 The Last Man, F/M, M/M, Missing Scene, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-09
Updated: 2008-03-09
Packaged: 2017-10-16 22:03:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/169815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xparrot/pseuds/Xparrot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two unconnected "The Last Man" drabbles</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is not a love story - (this is)

**Author's Note:**

> Written past 5 AM the night "The Last Man" aired.

**this is not a love story**

Rodney's not her brother, is far more than her friend. Jennifer might call him her lover, except that whenever he says "we," she hears, not "you and I," but "everyone": we who are all that is left of the city that has been lost again; we who were cursed with the fortune to survive. We who represent all those who fell and all those who are falling, in a galaxy three million lightyears away and in their broken hearts always.

They find joy in one other (briefly), because it's only when together that they dare allow themselves (briefly) to forget.

* * *

 

 **(this is)**

 _No_ , John answers Rodney, naturally, because that's their way. He needs things to be as much like usual as possible, to put the possibilities he doesn't want to consider behind him.

Much later, when they're safe-- _all_ safe, and he's certain what he was told of can never come to pass--later, when his arms are wrapped around Rodney's warm solid weight and Rodney's drooling on his chest, contentedly snuffling "Teyla," in his sleep--later, John nestles his cheek against the finely soft fluff of Rodney's hair, secure that he won't lose this pleasure, either, and murmurs, smugly satisfied, " _Yes_."


End file.
